The present invention which will be described shifts the focus from a plurality of cards to a plurality of decks of cards. This move eliminates the disadvantages of prior art that relies on libraries of cards to build decks. In prior systems there must be special game rules for including multiple copies of the same card within a set, while the present invention eliminates the need for such rules.
The deck based nature of the present invention allows game designers to place limits on the effective power of potential game decks at the time of creation or printing while allowing players to construct a set of components in a manner that is transparent to the player. To attain both of these foregoing advantages, the present invention uses a system of indicia that partition all potential game elements into fixed length decks.